


not so bad

by HyperchaoticStarlight (MVPYurio)



Series: i'll be around for you [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Gender-neutral pronouns for Loki, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MVPYurio/pseuds/HyperchaoticStarlight
Summary: Loki shows up at the Tower with a strange request.





	not so bad

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from mi-danartha on Tumblr: “Loki secretly being a good brother, telling everyone not to mess with Thor and then Thor asks and they’re like I PUT OUT TEN HITS ON YOU BITCH.”
> 
> Also, this is platonic, so don’t even think about mentioning thorki in the comments. That shit is nasty. I wrote a whole ass song about it. Yuck. –Lia

“Wait!” Loki held up their hands. “Please, don’t kick me out.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, staring at the demigod. “And why the hell not? You did just appear in my living room and are putting your feet on my table.”

“I’ve come with a request regarding my brother—don’t! Please, just hear me out.”

“Okay,” said Bruce. “We’ll hear you out. But make it quick.”

“My brother is… not in his best spirits,” said Loki. “This would have been his anniversary with that human woman he took a liking to some time ago, and while he claims he’s ‘over it,’ as you say, he most certainly is not. All I ask is that you are gentle with him today.”

“You’re… being nice?” Tony blinked a few times.

“I can be nice if I want to,” Loki said, crossing their arms in an obstinate, almost childish manner.

“Oh, for crying out loud, Tony,” said Natasha. “He’s asking us to be nice to Thor. So we’ll be nice to Thor.”

“All I ask,” said Loki. “I’ll be going, then. Don’t really want Thor to know that I’m doing this.”

With that, he disappeared.

“Well, if we’re going to be nice, we’re gonna really go for it,” said Tony. He grabbed his phone off of the table and pulled up Avessenger.

**[** **[The Avengers]]**

**Anxiety Man:** **  
** Who’s up for pizza night? We haven’t done it in awhile

 **assassinat:** **  
** Sounds fun!

 **arachnophobia:** ****  
we can finally do that harry potter marathon  
like **@FEEL THE THUNDER** wanted to

 **Anxiety Man:** ****  
Oh yeah!  
**@FEEL THE THUNDER** come have pizza with us

 **a fckin czarina:** **  
** i’m in

 **ARROWS ARE COOL:** **  
** Sorry, it’s date night

 **Anxiety Man:** **  
** Has anyone ever told you that you’re no fun?

 **ARROWS ARE COOL:** **  
** Yes. You. Frequently.

 **Vision:** **  
** What a good idea!

 **Rhodey:** **  
** Sry folks, duty calls

 **Anxiety Man:** **  
** Poo

 **Bird Boi:** **  
** I’ll come!

 **Stars and Stripes:** **  
** If you’re all in, I’m in, and so is Bucky

 **FEEL THE THUNDER:** **  
** I suppose.

 **Anxiety Man:** **  
** Alright everyone come by my place in like two hours or so

~~~~

From the minute he walked in, it was obvious that Thor was unhappy.

“Damn,” Tony whispered in Bruce’s ear, pretending to nuzzle against him in such a way that the others rolled their eyes and turned their heads. “Loki was right.”

“Say that again for posterity?” Bruce asked teasingly.

“Shut up.”

“Hey, Thor,” said Bruce. “Ready to see some awesome movies?”

Thor collapsed into a large chair, not saying anything. “Oh. Yes. Yes. Sure.”

They turned on the movie, and Tony came in with multiple large bowls of popcorn, including one entirely for Thor himself.

“Here ya go, buddy,” said Tony. “All you.”

“Thank you,” said Thor, immediately diving into the popcorn. Tony smiled, patted Thor’s shoulder, and went to sit next to Bruce.

~~~~

Thor was a little confused.

He was certain he hadn’t told anyone that today would have been his anniversary with Jane, and yet everyone was being strangely kind to him, and careful around him, as if they knew.

He didn’t dislike it, or anything—it was nice, being treated nicely in this way, but it was odd.

And then it hit him. Of course.

He pulled out his phone and texted Loki.

**[[Loki]]**

Did you tell my friends anything?

I told them to be extra annoying to you today. Why, are they?

Loki.

Okay, fine!  
You’re boring when you’re all mopey  
I was sparing your friends

You’re a good brother, Loki.

I know.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is brought to you by Lia (she/her, HyperchaoticStarlight) and James (they/them, TheMagicMicrobus). We try to update about every 2 weeks. However, we are both students (Lia is in college; James is in high school), and so we cannot promise perfection.
> 
> Find Lia on Tumblr @ hyperchaoticstarlight, marvel-at-these-gays, scienceshipping, and tinytonys.  
> Find James on Tumblr @ themagicmicrobus and morethanhumantogether.
> 
> If you have ideas for this series, please feel free to reach out to one of us and we will consider putting it in!


End file.
